After the Veil
by emily4498
Summary: What happened to Sirius after he went through the veil in OotP?


**After the Veil**

 _What happened to Sirius after he went through the veil on OotP?_

"Sirius!" Harry's voice cut through Sirius's sluggish mind as he fought off Bellatrix's curse. Before he knew it, he pitched to the side and fell through the veil.

It was like being doused in icy water and pulled in every direction. Something instinctive made Sirius focus on a single place, the first place to come to mind: King's Cross. Why he first thought of the disgusting train station Sirius had no idea, but after what felt like an eternity, he slammed against a brick wall.

"Are you alright, sir?" A dreamy voice asked, a strong arm helping him to his feet.

Sirius clutched his spinning head. "Can I get back to you on that one?" He asked.

The world came into focus and Sirius recognized King's Cross, except it wasn't evening as he expected, but almost midday. Sirius glanced at the clock on the opposite pillar, which read 11:01.

"Sir?" The voice asked again.

"Am I alive?"

"Yep!"

"Just checking." Sirius looked over at the odd blond woman standing beside him.

"You look familiar," She stated bluntly, her swirling glasses instigating another wave of dizziness.

"Your glasses are making me dizzy," Sirius responded with the same bluntness.

"You supposedly died twenty-one years ago, Sirius Black."

"Are you alright?"

"I'm Luna Lovegood," the woman held out a hand in introduction. Sirius took it warily.

"Hey Luna! I didn't expect to see you today!" A redheaded woman approached with a young girl hanging off one arm and slipped her other arm through Luna's. "Who are talking—" the redhead broke off as she looked Sirius in the eye.

Sirius blinked a few times and rubbed his eyes as he looked at the new arrival.

"Hi, Ginny!" Luna responded cheerily. "I had a funny feeling so I came here and look what I found!"

"Hey, Lily! Do you want to come get some ice cream in Diagon Alley with me and Hugo?" A new voice called over. Sirius stiffened as he caught sight of the approaching man with round glasses and a scar on his forehead, a redheaded man at his side and a woman with bushy brown hair trailing behind them talking to a disgruntled boy. "You alright, Ginny?"

The woman in question pointed mutely at Sirius.

Harry rubbed his eyes vigorously.

"James? What the hell is going on?" Sirius demanded. "All of you just got old!"

"You weren't supposed to show up for another thirty years," Luna explained.

"You're supposed to be dead," Harry amended.

"You're supposed to be dead!" Sirius argued.

"What? Oh, I got better because of that damn horcrux, how did you come back?"

"Sirius is not dead, he just got sent to the future."

"Right," Harry answered absently. "Wait! What did you just say?"

"You heard me. I have somewhere important to be, right now so I'll meet you for dinner, your place, seven o'clock."

"Luna!" Harry reached for her.

"Bye-bye!" She said as she disapparated.

"What the hell is going on, James?"

"I'm not James, I'm Harry."

"Harry's supposed to be fifteen."

"I'm thirty-five."

"Right, James always said once he got old he would stay thirty-five forever."

"Ginny, please explain. I'm going to take the Lily home and pretend for a little longer that I'm still sane."

Harry turned and took his daughter's hand as he disapparated.

"Sirius?" Hermione asked warily.

"Apparently he was," Sirius answered. "Who are you?"

"You don't recognize me?" Hermione elbowed the redhead beside her.

"Da, who's that?" Hugo asked.

"That is your honorary late uncle, Sirius Black."

"The dead, illegal animagus uncle?"

"Er, yes."

"So who exactly knows I'm an animagus, Prewitt?"

"Pretty much everyone now," Ginny responded happily. "I can't believe you're alive!"

"I'm alive? You're dead and I'm probably dead and hallucinating!"

"Alright, alright, everyone calm down. First, Sirius, you fell though the Veil over twenty years ago and you didn't die, no one knows the specifics." Hermione took control. "However, everyone thought you were dead. For everyone you knew then, it's been twenty-one years since that happened. Instead of dying like we thought, Sirius, you landed at his point in the future. Following me so far?"

"Sure, who are you again?"

"Hermione. Hermione Granger."

"So that wasn't James who left, it was actually Harry?"

"Yes."

"That makes you Ginny, and you Ron."

A chorus of agreement answered him.

"Damn, this is like Azkaban all over again, just without the soul-sucking dementors. And I guess I have to go back to Grimmauld place."

"Of course not, you're coming to Godric's Hollow with Harry and I!" Ginny exclaimed. "You can take one of the boys' rooms, they're at Hogwarts, so they don't need them."

"Harry's my age!"

"Yes, that's what you get for not staying put like you were told, I think it's punishment enough. By the way, you're not a criminal anymore, you haven't been for decades."

"Good to know."

"Harry's also the head Auror in the Ministry, so your name is completely cleared for sure."

"And Remus?"

Ginny's face fell. "He died two years after you, along with a lot of others in the Battle of Hogwarts. Voldemort's completely dead and the Death Eaters are either dead or imprisoned, so no worries there."

"Pettigrew?"

"Dead, he died before Remus, fulfilling his life debt to Harry. C'mon, let's go somewhere nicer than a train station to talk about this."

Ginny took Sirius's arm.

"Hugo, why don't we go get ice cream like your Uncle Harry was planning. We can visit Uncle George at the joke shop afterwards, what do you think?"

"Okay," Hugo agreed and took his father's hand.

"I'll come with you," Hermione said quickly and the three vanished, followed by Ginny and Sirius.

"I see you're not a hallucination," Harry said, rubbing his scar as he played a game of cards with Lily.

"You named your daughter Lily." Sirius responded, unamused.

"I did."

Sirius snorted. "Original."

"I didn't want to forget for a second."

"Poor kid," Sirius responded as Ginny ushered the girl out of the room.

"Who are you for criticizing me about names? You called Remus 'Moony' and my dad 'Prongs,' how unoriginal can you get?"

"That was your father's idea, Remus will, I mean, Remus would have agreed with me. It seems unoriginality is a genetic trait."

Harry sighed. "It's good to have you back."

"It seems I have a lot to catch up on."

"Lots, as well as a trip to the Department of Mysteries to tell the Unspeakables what happened after you fell through the veil, while we're at the Ministry, you have to register as an animagus, and then to St. Mungo's before you meet my kids so I know Padfoot doesn't have rabies. Welcome to your new life!"

"That sounds like something your mother would say."

"Good to know I'm a great parent."

"I'm still older than you, right?"

"Yes, you are."

"Good, because if I wasn't, I was going to march right back through that veil."

"Good to know."

"Bah."

"You know; you're supposed to be an adult too."

"I was stuck in a Azkaban for twelve years, the rules don't apply to me."

"You mean, they never did."

"Right, _James_."

"You know, I named my son James."

"Bah."

"I thought godfathers were supposed to be a bit more supportive."

"I don't believe in coddling."

"The bathroom is the second door on the left, go shower, you stink. And make sure you don't open the first door, I think Lily stole her mother's wand again and hexed it."

"You're insulting."

"You just skipped twenty-one years of life, I think everyone is going to be a bit insulting for awhile."

"Now you sound like your father."

"I haven't been told that since I became head Auror. Go."

"I'm not going to vanish, will I?"

"Luna said she'd come around later, so I'm absolutely certain you won't."

"Good, I don't want to arrive in 'the next great adventure' in my birthday suit."

"Keep those remarks to yourself around my kids, understand?"

"Got it."

 _THE END_

 _So this idea was niggling at me and I have no intention of continuing it. If you want to adopt the, give credit and have fun, I would love to be your beta for it_


End file.
